Tears of an Angel
by EscapingEarth
Summary: Ryou had been crying. He'd tried to hide it, of course, but his watery smile was feeble at best and the red puffy eyes were a dead giveaway. How does Yami react to the way Bakura has been treating his beloved Guardian Angel? Oneshot. Fragileshipping AKA YamixRyou AKA Yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy!


My Second go at a fragileshipping fic. This is fast becoming my favourite pairing with how sweet and fluffy you can make them. Once again, it's been forever since I've seen the original Yu-Gi-Oh series, so please for give any raging inaccuracies - and keep in mind that it's AU!

This is another challenge I set for myself and QueenEevee - This time it was our opening sentence.

Anyway, enough rambling - I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ryou had been crying. He'd tried to hide it, of course, but his watery smile was feeble at best and the red puffy eyes were a dead giveaway. Yami leaned against the doorframe, scowling as the white haired boy walked past. He'd told him time and time again how much he cared, and he didn't hold it against the boy, but he was frustrated how his feelings struggled to get through to him sometimes.

He knew the reason, of course. Bakura. The evil other self of the boy he loved, his darker side - his yami. The parasite was always bringing him down, playing with Ryou's emotions and making him feel unloved. Sometimes Yami just wanted to rip the millennium ring from around his neck just to cease his suffering.

But Ryou wouldn't want that. He was too kind.

Coming up with a plan, Yami snuck into Ryou's room whilst he was sure the younger boy was still in the bathroom.

Ryou wandered aimlessly into his bedroom, mulling over Bakura's words. He refused to believe him, couldn't believe him, but Yami hadn't seemed his usual loving self earlier when he walked past. Had he done something to make him angry? Or…could Bakura be right? He choked back another sob at the thought. Either way, he didn't want to worry the man he loved.

As he flopped onto his mattress, sighing heavily, Ryou almost didn't notice the piece of paper which fluttered to the ground from its spot on his pillow, disrupted by the motion of the bed as he sat down.

Curious, the young teen bent down to pick up the paper. As he straightened himself, he read:

'Angel. The Café round the corner in one hour. Leave the ring at home, just this once. Please. With love, Yami x.'

"With love…" Ryou muttered to himself, blinking away his surprise. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the front door closing. He briefly considered following Yami out, but decided that if he hadn't already somehow angered the older man, stalking him surely would do.

Resigned to his fate, whatever it may be, Ryou ran a hand through his hair and began pacing his room, wondering what to with himself for the hour-long wait.

Several hair ruffles (and about five minutes) later, Ryou was beginning to realise just how little attention he usually payed to the passing of time.

At half an hour he threw himself at his wardrobe in desperation, thinking a change of outfit might take up some time. He began rifling through coat hangers, looking for a top - nothing too fancy, it was only the café after all. He stumbled upon a red t-shirt that he hadn't been aware he even owned - after all, bright colours weren't really his style. Shrugging, he threw it onto his bed. It was worth a shot. If he didn't like it, he could just take it off. He found a pair of tight-fitting dark grey jeans and changed into them before sliding the red t-shirt over his head in place of his usual stripes.

Looking at his reflection, Ryou shrugged, and ruffled his hair again. He looked…okay. Ryou's gaze slid to the ornament hanging from his neck as he remembered the note - 'leave the ring at home…please…'

Bakura had been silent during Ryou's pacing and hair ruffling sessions, but Ryou could feel his cruel laughter in the back of his mind the entire time. He placed the millennium ring flat against his hand, considering Yami's request. Before he could change his mind, Ryou swiftly altered his grip on the ring, ensuring that even if Bakura's spirit tried to manipulate the object, it would have no effect, and yanked the rope over his head. He stared at the ring as it swung in his hand, light reflecting on eye in the centre, making it look as though it was glaring at him. He was shocked by his own action, but there was no turning back now. Pulling a small chest from under his bed, Ryou carefully placed the millennium ring inside, before locking it and hiding it back under his bed.

Pale hands rose to ruffle his white hair once more as he glanced at the clock - five minutes to go! He dashed out of his room, grabbing his key, before charging out of the front door and down the street to the café.

Yami stood outside the café, awaiting the arrival of an angel. Looking at the ground, he saw the points of his hair formed a crown atop his shadow, giving him a regal air. He was the King of Games, and today he would defeat another opponent and win the prize of his angel's heart.

Ryou slowed to a walk as he rounded the corner and the café loomed into view. He spotted Yami instantly, and almost collapsed on the spot when he fully registered his appearance. His usual jacket was flung over his shoulders like a cape, against a brilliant white shirt and a smart black waistcoat which matched the dress trousers he wore. A loosely knotted tie completed the outfit along with…a rose… in Yami's mouth. Ryou's knees buckled again, and he could do nothing but stand there, mouth agape, at the beautiful vision before him.

Yami glanced up and saw Ryou rooted to the spot, mere feet away.

His outfit was striking in how different it was from Ryou's normal attire, the bold colours contrasting magnificently with his pale skin. When he focused on Ryou's hair, however, Yami flushed red. Somehow it had gotten incredibly messy, and looked rather like Ryou had come to the café from some…other…activity.

Forgetting all notions of romance and telling Ryou how he felt, Yami decided he would show him, instead. He strode over to the shorter boy, pulled the rose from between his lips and leant down, capturing those of his pale-skinned love. Ryou squeaked in surprise - Yami didn't _do_ public displays! - but soon melted into the kiss. The violent fervour with which Yami had initiated the kiss quickly subsided into a gentle embrace, pouring his emotions into the act.

When finally the couple stopped for air, Yami presented the rose with a flourish.

"For the beautiful angel who graced me with his presence." Ryou's blush deepened as he accepted the flower and sat at the nearest table. Yami took Ryou's hands into his own as he joined him at the table.

"I hope today that I may dispel any doubts fed to you by Bakura regarding my feelings for you?" Yami stated, though it came out as a question. Ryou simply nodded, a great smile spread across his face.

Yami released Ryou with one hand to reach below his seat. Ryou looked on with confusion as he pulled out a wrapped package and set it on the table between them. As he pushed it towards Ryou, he said:

"Lest you need reminding again." Ryou's blush reappeared as he took the gift and began to unwrap it, eyes sparkling.

Once he had removed the wrapping paper, what sat before him was a ceramic white cat. Yami couldn't help but chuckle at Ryou's puzzled look. He leaned in and murmured to the teen opposite from him.

"You may be my guardian angel, Ryou, but sometimes your actions are so cute you remind me of a kitten. When I saw this I had to get it for you". A tear slid down Ryou's cheek, but, for the first time in days, it was a happy tear. Without the presence of Bakura constantly battering at his confidence, Ryou was able to see the whole truth. He closed the gap between them and kissed Yami himself for the first time.

* * *

So, how was it? Please review, constructive criticism makes me happy ^^


End file.
